


Снежные медведи

by Greykite



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Animal Death, First Age, Fluff and Angst, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23130430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greykite/pseuds/Greykite
Summary: То, что должно было быть просто охотничьей прогулкой в горах, идет наперекосяк, и Келегорм обнаруживает себя в ответе за троих осиротевших медвежат.
Kudos: 3





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Snow Bears](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20851934) by [Narya (Narya_Flame)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narya_Flame/pseuds/Narya), [Narya_Flame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narya_Flame/pseuds/Narya_Flame). 



Шерсть вокруг раны на боку у медведицы слиплась от крови. Ее дыхание вырывалось из ноздрей прерывистыми клубками пара, а глаза блестели от страха.

«Тише, красавица». Келегорм подходил к ней спереди, не спеша, перенося свой вес на невредимую ногу. Его кровь бурлила от внезапной атаки; его руки подрагивали, и он сглотнул, осознавая даже слишком хорошо, на что способны эти когти и зубы. «Тише-тише. Прости меня».

Медведица заворчала и бросилась вперед. Келегорм отпрянул, зашипев от толкнувшейся под ребрами боли, — но медведица пошатнулась и рухнула в снег. Сухая, как пудра, тонкая серебристая пыль взметнулась вверх, а следом осела на ее шерсти, точно иней. Пронзительный вой смешался с предупреждающим рыком, когда Келегорм попытался приблизиться вновь.

«Я не желаю тебе зла».

Зимняя тишь в лесу цеплялась за ветви деревьев. Пустота уснувшего мира поражала — и пьянила, как крепкое зимнее вино. Ему стоило бы быть осторожнее; он знал, что в этой части гор есть медвежьи берлоги, и что самки ринутся защищать детенышей от любой возможной угрозы. Ему повезло отделаться вывихнутой лодыжкой и синяками — но от медведицы счастье отвернулось. Древко его копья глубоко вонзилось ей в бок, вогнанное туда в отчаянном жесте самозащиты. Это спасло ему жизнь — и, вероятно, стоило медведице ее собственной.  
Келегорм мягко потянулся разумом, ища ее душу. Вот оно — тепло и чувство голода, колкость сосновых игл, плеск реки по весне: угасающее. 

«Ай, красавица. Прости меня».

Он вновь сделал несколько крадущихся шагов ближе, и на сей раз медведица не воспротивилась.

Келегорм сидел с ней, пока не зашло солнце. Он не делал попытки извлечь древко; так он лишь причинил бы медведице больше боли, а кроме этого не оставалось ничего еще — только ждать. Он улавливал резкую нотку сырого мяса в ее дыхании, ощущал его на своей коже теплым, равномерным пыхтением, совсем как у Хуана, глядел, как ерошится мех медведицы, как вздымаются ее бока. Не в первый раз он смотрел, как умирает зверь, как и не впервые убивал одного из них в бою, но его все равно накрыло стыдом, словно древесной тенью. Где-то в берлоге, глубоко в горах, выводок медвежат будет плакать по своей матери — и пище, которой им никто больше не принесет.  
Небо потемнело до фиолетового, и звезды засверкали на нем ярко, как сталь, когда медведица испустила последний вздох. Келегорм поднялся на ноги, вновь поморщившись от боли в груди. Лодыжка не выдерживала его вес. «Бездна». Он захромал к поваленному дереву и коснулся мысленной нити, связывающей его с братом.

«Курво?»

Куруфин отозвался мгновенно.

«Где ты? Что случилось?»

Он дал брату взглянуть сквозь собственные глаза, показывая место сражения с медведицей, ее окровавленный труп, темно-синие сумерки и сосны, засыпанные снегом. 

«Я не могу спуститься. Ни этой ночью, ни, возможно, еще несколько следующих».

Куруфин выругался.

«Беспечный, безрассудный, легкомысленный дурак! Ты должен был держаться в предгорьях. Что, во имя гниющей задницы Намо, понесло тебя сюда?»

Вопреки самому себе, Келегорм улыбнулся. 

«Был чудесный день. Я заходил в горы всё выше и выше...»

«...и напоролся на медведя». Ярость брата была почти осязаемой. «Ты ранен?»

«Слегка».

Следующий вопрос Куруфина звучал более настойчиво: «Можешь найти укрытие?»

«Придется». Келегорм направил по нити связи обнадеживающее ласковое касание. «Не беспокойся, мой дорогой. Здесь наверху много пещер — или хотя бы пустых стволов. Я не пропаду».

Судя по всему, Куруфина это не слишком-то успокоило. 

«Ну хорошо. Только обещай, что не потревожишь еще каких-нибудь медведей».

«Постараюсь».

Он погрузился мыслью в прощальную ласку Куруфина, а затем сцепил зубы и прихромал к боку медведицы. Он вытащил копье целиком — оно еще не успело примерзнуть к плоти. В воздухе пахло льдом и металлом. Снега должно было высыпать еще больше — но прежде, чем направиться на поиски укрытия, Келегорм прижался лбом ко лбу медведицы и прикрыл глаза.

«Покойся с миром, дочь гор», — прошептал он.

Дыхание, подобное звездному свету, прошелестело в воздухе. Келегорм, ошеломленный, поднял голову и обнаружил, что смотрит прямо в морду огромного серебристого медведя. Она — ибо то была определенно самка — казалась больше, чем создание, убитое им; ее спина была прямой и изящной, а морда — длиннее, чем у бурых медведей с гор. Ее глаза были как лунные камни; шерсть — словно стекло, превращенное в шелк. Сквозь ее фигуру Келегорм смутно различал очертания деревьев, а она созерцала его с выражением кроткого любопытства.

— Кто ты?

Видение, по всей видимости, не собиралось вредить ему; напротив, ее присутствие наполняло Келегорма умиротворением, чувством освежающим и успокаивающим, словно льдышка, положенная на синяк. 

Призрачная медведица улыбнулась.

Холодок пробежал у Келегорма по спине — как может она улыбаться? что она вообще такое? — а следом она повернулась и побрела обратно к горному перевалу. 

Мгновение-другое он просто стоял и смотрел. Медведица-дух прошла сквозь деревья, как будто их просто не было на ее пути. Спустя несколько мгновений она обернулась к нему, склонила голову на бок и смерила его взглядом. «И что же дальше?» — словно бы говорила она.

Пользуясь тупым концом копья, как опорой, Келегорм захромал по снегу вслед за призраком. Он тщательно прислушивался, следя, нет ли поблизости других медведиц-матерей в бешенстве, но не услышал и не почувствовал ничего опаснее куропатки.

Призрачная медведица подвела его ко входу в пещеру — по виду не больше, чем трещине в скале, — и внезапно исчезла.

«Примерещится же такое». От боли в лодыжке начинала кружиться голова, а ноющие ребра мешали дышать как следует. И все же, по меньшей мере, он отыскал укрытие, и если предположить, что внутри не прячется что-нибудь, эту ночь он проведет в относительной безопасности. Осторожно он протиснулся сквозь щель, удовлетворенно отметив, что пещера значительно расширялась внутри, и мысленно потянулся вперед — проверить, не притаилось ли в тенях нечто живое...

Из глубины пещеры донесся потусторонний хор жалобных всхрапов. Келегорм пригнулся, готовый защищаться, — но сопение и фырчание не походили на звуки, издаваемые свирепым зверем. Когда он пробрался чуть дальше и глаза его привыкли к темноте, он разглядел три маленькие фигурки, растянувшиеся на полу, на подкладке из лиственного мусора, с мордочками, как у поросят, и колючим черным мехом, точно у кошек, населявших кухни в крепости Аглона. У них были плоские лапы с изогнутыми когтями и круглые уши, плотно прижатые к головам. 

«Медвежата». Он почти рассмеялся — и подумал о серебристом видении, показавшем ему дорогу к этой пещере. «Ты привела меня к ее детенышам?..»

Он опустился на колени, обернув руку плащом, и ощупал каждого по очереди, чтобы получить представление о их размере и весе. Детенышам не исполнилось еще и трех месяцев; они, должно быть, достаточно уже подросли, чтобы пробовать твердую пищу, но не были совсем отлучены от груди — и им понадобится есть каждые несколько часов. 

Келегорм вздохнул и огляделся. Плотные хлопья снега падали с неба. Он не мог охотиться в такой обстановке, особенно с поврежденной ногой, но у него оставалась парочка кроликов, добытых чуть раньше сегодня и привязанных к заплечному мешку. Пока что придется обойтись этим. Возможно, если он мелко порубит мясо, чтобы вышла своего рода густая кашица, медвежата смогут это есть. 

Принявшись свежевать кроликов, Келегорм вновь потянулся разумом к Куруфину.

«Я в порядке», — быстро передал он, чувствуя беспокойство брата. — «Но я еще какое-то время пробуду здесь». — Он разделил с Куруфином образ медвежат. — «Я не могу их бросить».

«Ну конечно же». — Мысленный голос Куруфина звучал одновременно сердито и весело. — «Будь осторожен, брат. Увидимся, когда сойдет снег».


	2. 2

Медвежата разбудили его еще до рассвета, вскрикивая и повизгивая, точно злые птицы. Он не ожидал другого. Любая твердая пища, какую они употребляли, по-прежнему должна была идти вместе с молоком матери, которое было куда жирнее, чем кроличье мясо, которое Келегорм давал им накануне. Он задался вопросом: достаточно ли развились эти медвежата, чтобы употреблять орехи и семена, как взрослая особь — хотя, конечно, они не могли бы добыть их самостоятельно. Или, быть может, когда снегопад прекратится, он сможет спуститься к реке и порыбачить для них. Жир и масла помогут им оставаться сытыми лучше, чем постное красное мясо. 

«Тише, маленькие». Келегорм мягко коснулся границ их разумов, успокаивая и ободряя. Он намеренно не спал рядом с ними; ему не хотелось, чтобы те привыкали к его присутствию. Детенышам придется самим заботиться о себе, когда он в конечном счете вернется в Аглон. Они не должны сделаться зависимы от него. 

Позже он проснулся вновь — на этот раз из-за тени у входа в пещеру. Нечто ждало — и смотрело. Келегорм потянулся к ножу, стоило неясному силуэту грациозно запрыгнуть в их укрытие...

Услышав низкое, призывное тявканье, он испустил вскрик облегчения.

— Хуан?

Пес покинул его в самом начале путешествия, как делал часто, чтобы в одиночестве блуждать по диким краям, изучая их, — но Келегорм решил, что Хуан отправится обратно в Аглон. Конечно, стоило бы помнить, что нельзя недооценивать преданность и ум его четвероногого спутника. 

Что-то увесистое, пернатое и теплое упало ему на колени. В тусклом свете, падающем из зева пещеры, Келегорм разглядел крапинки, крылья, аккуратный небольшой клюв. Куропатка.

— Хуан... — Келегорм зарылся пальцами в густой жесткий мех. — Спасибо тебе.

В глубине пещеры снова зашевелились медвежата. Хуан рысцой подбежал к ним, разок обнюхал, а следом свернулся вокруг них своим огромным телом, согревая. Солнечный свет разливался над горами, и Келегорм приступил к разделке птицы.

***  
При дневном свете различать детенышей было легче. Все три были самцами; самый крупный отличался белой полосой от основания ушей до морды, и Келегорм назвал его Сполохом. Следующий по размеру имел привычку жевать уши своих братьев, и был прозван Кусакой. Третий медвежонок был значительно меньше; те двое, что покрупнее, могли немного ходить и с удовольствием исследовали пещеру, но самый маленький по-прежнему извивался и ползал на животе. За недостатком лучших вариантов, Келегорм решил звать его Мелким. 

Пока продолжались снегопады, Келегорм продолжал кормить медвежат тщательно измельченным мясом, смешанным с кишками и кровью. Хуан исправно снабжал их добычей, принося куропаток, кроликов, иногда рыбу, а один раз — молодого лося. Келегорм кормил медвежат по одному, внимательно наблюдая за тем, как они поедают грязноватую смесь из вырезанной им деревянной миски. Ему доводилось видеть, как осиротевшие щенки гибли при попытке перевести их на твердую пищу. Иногда они зарывались мордочками слишком глубоко в миску, вдыхали еду и давились — или, что еще хуже, еда застревала в легких, где легко могла вызвать воспаление. 

С медвежатами не возникло никаких таких сложностей — хотя они оказались неопрятными едоками. Они обхватывали миску лапами, громко чавкая и фыркая до тех пор, пока не проглотят всю смесь, а потом с восторгом оглядывались вокруг, подняв залитые кровью короткие мордочки. Келегорм тщательно чистил их после каждой кормежки. Он вырезал лоскуты из своего запасного плаща, чтобы получились тряпочки, и обтирал каждого детеныша со всех сторон, подражая языку их родительницы.

«Из тебя выходит прекрасная мать», — поддразнил его далекий мысленный голос Куруфина.

Келегорм потянулся к нему через их связь со смешанным чувством веселья и досады. 

«Их шерсть — единственное, что дает им сохранять тепло». Он как раз чистил Кусаку; держа в уме острые зубки, Келегорм приподнял часть шкуры детеныша и продемонстрировал Куруфину защитные волоски, а также плотные пуховые слои под ними. «Она должна быть безупречно-чистой». 

Медвежата росли с каждым днем, хотя разбегались куда сильнее, чем хотелось бы Келегорму — а ведь Мелкий еще так и не научился ходить как следует. Опять и опять Келегорм осторожно ставил маленькие лапы в правильное положение — только затем, чтобы Мелкий снова распластался по земле, раскорячившись. На суставах — там, где натирал их пол пещеры, — появились язвы. У Келегорма в мешке были кое-какие мази и лекарства, и он сделал всё, что мог, с мокнущими ранами, зная, что заражение может оказаться смертельным.

Его собственные раны исцелились довольно быстро. Когда снег, засыпавший вход в пещеру, немного сошел, Келегорм направился на поиски другой пищи, какой можно было бы пополнить рацион медвежат. Он принес им кору, чтобы жевать, целебные и простые травы, а еще — несколько чашек сладких темных ягод, которые они проглотили с жадным удовольствием.

«Ты скоро собираешься домой?» — спросил Куруфин как-то вечером, когда Келегорм сидел под звездами, готовя на огне кролика.

Келегорм ответил не сразу. Земля начала оттаивать, и в воздухе начало ощущаться дыхание зелени. Все три детеныша развивались, как следует; их уши разогнулись, сделавшись мягкими и округлыми, их желтые глаза блестели, и они уже добирались до выхода из пещеры — хотя Мелкий по-прежнему не догонял размерами братьев. Это беспокоило Келегорма.

«Пока еще нет».

«Они выглядят сильнее».

«Да — но пока что им недостает умений, чтобы выжить в одиночку».

«И ты намерен научить их? — В мысленном голосе брата звучало осторожное предупреждение. — Ты весьма одарен, Келегорм, но всё же ты не медведь».

«Я знаю». Келегорм поворошил костер; с мяса капнул жир, и угли вспыхнули. «Но я постараюсь».

На следующий день он оставил с медвежатами Хуана и отправился в лес на поиски крепких упавших веток. Он трудился весь вечер, обтесывая деревяшки и связывая их так, чтобы получился прочный каркас. Когда он закончил, у него вышло нечто, похожее на то, что он делал для своих братьев, родных и двоюродных, около летнего домика, давным-давно, за морем. 

Убедить медвежат попробовать с этой штукой оказалось легко. Следующим утром Келегорм подманил их ко входу в пещеру, проложив след из ягод и кроличьего мяса, а следом положил остатки пищи на плоскую дощечку, которую прикрепил наверху каркаса. Сполох поспешил вперед без колебаний, Кусака не намного отстал от него. Мелкий выглядел неуверенно, но и он засеменил навстречу солнечному свету, стоило его братьям поставить лапы на каркас, — не желая упускать то, что стало причиной их возбужденного писка и фырканья. 

Вскоре все трое уже уверено лазали. Увлеченный испытанием по добыче пищи с самого верха, Мелкий наконец-то перерос привычку передвигаться ползком, и ранки на его суставах зажили полностью. Он оставался не таким быстрым и хорошо сложенным, как его братья, но недостаток в размерах он восполнял хитростью. Частенько он позволял двум другим медвежатам спорить над особо вкусным кусочком, сам втихую пожирая всю остальную еду. Кусака и Сполох, между тем, взяли привычку сидеть на полке-дощечке после того, как поедят, замахиваясь друг на друга и щелкая зубами, — пока что ради игры, но Келегорм наблюдал за ними внимательно и видел, как распахиваются их глаза и расходятся челюсти, начиная подражать тому выражению, какое он видел у взрослых медведей во время самых что ни на есть настоящих сражений за территорию или самку.

Дни становились длиннее. Лапы детенышей делались крепче и сильнее — даже у хилого Мелкого. Дневной свет, золотой и теплый, льнул к деревьям; снег спадал с ветвей и оставлял голыми целые участки земли, и вскоре растаял уже полностью.

«Теперь ты вернешься?» — спросил Куруфин.

«Нет. Еще нет».

***  
Ночи стали короче и теплее. Келегорм и Хуан больше не спали в пещере-логове и старались как можно меньше взаимодействовать с медвежатами. То было нелегко: все трое юных зверей были шумными и игривыми, любили карабкаться, бороться и грызть. Келегорм говорил с ними как можно меньше, опасаясь, что те привыкнут к звуку его голоса; и он больше не измельчал и не готовил дичь, которую они с Хуаном приносили из леса.

«Как ты собираешься учить их охотиться?» — мысленный голос Куруфина был полон любопытства.

«Здесь нам придется положиться на врожденное чутье». Келегорм ласково улыбнулся — Кусака как раз оторвал полоску мяса от трупа лося, которого он добыл для медвежат. «Хотя мясо — лишь малая часть того, в чем они нуждаются; большую часть их рациона составляют орехи, ягоды, рыба и насекомые».

Сполох недовольно заворчал и попытался вырвать кусок из пасти Кусаки; Кусака хлопнул брата по носу и стремглав помчался через поляну. Сполох погнался за ним. Мелкий, нимало не смутившись, зарылся мордой в лосиный бок, прожевывая самые отборные части, пока остальные двое грызлись между собой. 

«О, этот мне нравится», — рассмеялся Куруфин.

Улыбка Келегорма потускнела, стоило ему подумать о том, что может статься с самым маленьким из медвежат, когда те в конечном счете покинут логово. «Мне тоже».

Весна плавно перетекала в лето. Келегорм сбросил свое зимнее снаряжение, сменив его на более легкую одежду, которую брал с собой про запас. Медвежата переросли свой каркас для лазанья, и Келегорм начал привязывать часть их еды к высоко расположенным ветвям деревьев.

«Будь осторожен», — убедительно просил его Куруфин. — «Если ты упадешь и покалечишься, и тебе придется провести здесь еще одну зиму...»

«Такого не будет, брат, обещаю». Гордость теплом разливалась во всем существе Келегорма, пока Кусака и Сполох карабкались по стволу, обгоняя друг друга, по направлению к посверкивающему лососю, которого он привязал у самой верхушки. 

Мелкий, впрочем, держался за дерево лишь с трудом. Он заполз чуть выше, гораздо менее ловко, чем его братья, затем остановился, посмотрел вниз — и с недоуменным воплем соскользнул на землю.

Но умение лазать было не единственным, что понадобится медвежатам для выживания. Прежде, чем снова наступят холода, им придется научиться собирать плоды и орехи и добывать насекомых, а также рыбачить и плавать.

Первое не составляло труда. Сейчас в избытке было плодов; Келегорм выкопал небольшие ямки в земле вокруг логова и закопал там кусочки, чтобы медвежата нашли их. Спустя некоторое время он попробовал то же самое с менее сильно пахнущей пищей, такой, как желуди, что отвратило Сполоха и Кусаку — они бродили вокруг поляны, ворча и поскуливая, голодные и не вполне понимающие, как выйти из затруднения. Мелкий, однако, взялся за дело с рвением; его морда озарилась радостью, когда он с восторгом дорылся до желудей — и когда его братья увидели его успех, то быстро последовали примеру.

С насекомыми тоже всё оказалось достаточно просто. Келегорм отыскал старые, гниющие бревна и натер их рыбьими потрохами, задерживая дыхание — запах был отвратительный, но для медвежьих носов казался нектаром. Медвежата с восторгом рвали бревна в клочки, слизывая насекомых изнутри. Келегорм дивился теперь силе их когтей — и впервые ощутил к своим подопечным тень того же почтения, которое чувствовал к их матери, когда та умирала на склоне горы 

В том, что касалось обучения искусству плавать и рыбачить, медвежата делали меньше успехов. Хуан согнал их вниз по горе, к реке, где они с Келегормом ловили лососей, форель и раков, которых потом относили в логово. Келегорм пытался заманить юных медведей в воду, бросая туда кусочки мяса и фруктов, — но те не проявляли никакого интереса к плаванью, предпочитая плескаться на мелководье и валяться в грязи. Сполох поднял передними лапами кусок плавника, поднес к пасти — и взвизгнул, когда промахнулся и вместо этого ткнул себя в глаз.

«Воистину, устрашающие звери», — усмехнулся Куруфин.

Келегорм вздохнул.

«Я не сдамся».

Он упорно продолжал уроки плавания и временами по-прежнему приносил медвежатам добычу и рыбу — хотя теперь они забредали всё дальше от логова, сами отыскивая орехи, фрукты и корни, а иногда и нечто большее. Сполох уже не раз возвращался, облизываясь и с очень самодовольным выражением морды. Келегорм опасался, что кто-нибудь из детенышей потеряется или станет жертвой волков, а то и других медведей, хоть и не слышал ничего особенно тревожащего в те ночи, которые проводил снаружи вместе с Хуаном. Кроме того, всё было так, как должно быть. Медвежатам предстояло найти собственный путь.

Однажды вечером, когда Келегорм подвешивал наверх освежеванного кролика, Мелкий вперевалочку вышел на поляну перед логовом. Ни Сполох, ни Кусака еще не вернулись. Мелкий остановился под деревом, пристально глядя на окровавленную тушку, — а следом без предупреждения прыгнул на ствол и взмыл вверх так стремительно, как не удавалось ни одному из его братьев. Келегорм задержал дыхание, когда челюсти Мелкого сомкнулись на кролике — едва ли на расстоянии руки от его лица. 

С торжествующим рыком медвежонок сорвал свою добычу с ветки. Долгое, молчаливое мгновение он глядел в глаза Келегорму — а следом развернулся, съехал вниз по стволу и вместе с едой вернулся в логово.


	3. 3

Минуло солнцестояние. Вечером свет делался все краснее и холоднее. Келегорм и Хуан спали теперь на некотором расстоянии от логова, в небольшой пещерке чуть дальше вниз по склону горы. Они приглядывали за медвежатами, когда могли — но братья с каждым днем всё больше и больше испытывали границы своей территории, и порой несколько ночей кряду проходило без единого признака их присутствия.  
Как-то раз вечером Келегорм проснулся от шороха у входа в пещеру. Хуан бесстрашно побежал вперед; Келегорм нащупал нож и последовал за ним, отмечая в воздухе дымный привкус ранней осени. 

Снаружи пещеры их ждала медведица-дух.

— Что ты такое? — спросил Келегорм громко.

«Я — это я».

Сомнение и благоговейный трепет покалыванием разбежались по коже Келегорма. Медведица дернула ухом, словно бы отгоняя муху.

«Ты не грезишь, Келегорм, сын Феанора».

Звук ее голоса был подобен серебру. За спиной у него Хуан поклонился, и Келегорм поступил так же.

Медведица-дух улыбнулась, как и тогда, прежде, и качнула головой — приглашая, не приказывая.

Келегорм последовал за нею сквозь лес; Хуан рысью бежал с ним рядом. Листья начинали уже опадать; иней покрывал лесную подстилку и поблескивал в звездном свете. Они спустились к реке, и медведица-дух остановилась на выступе, прикрывающем овраг. Келегорм и Хуан провели здесь летом много долгих послеполуденных часов, наблюдая, как медвежата плещутся и играют в грязи.

«Взгляни».

Келегорм прокрался ближе. На берегу под ними из подлеска выбрались трое почти взрослых медведей. У него подпрыгнуло сердце при взгляде на них. Даже малыш-Мелкий был теперь сильным и хорошо сложенным, и все они двигались непринужденно и уверенно, как если бы владели землей, ложившейся им под лапы. Они понюхали воздух и похлопали лапами по воде, точно котята, гоняющиеся за солнечным зайчиком, — а следом, один за другим, нырнули и поплыли.

«У них получилось». Келегорм расплылся в улыбке. «Они сумели. Они научили сами себя».

Он ничего не мог с собой поделать: когда юные медведи выбрались на противоположный берег, Келегорм издал радостный, торжествующий возглас.

Все трое братьев остановились и обернулись. Спустя мгновение, Сполох и Кусака дернули ушами и скрылись среди деревьев. Мелкий, впрочем, поднялся на задние лапы и посмотрел на Келегорма с Хуаном долгим, пристальным взглядом. Приветствуя. Прощаясь.

— Иди, — шепнул Келегорм. — Будь храбр. Будь осторожен.

Мелкий — почти по-собачьи — тявкнул, затем опустился на четвереньки и последовал за своими братьями.

Келегорм вздохнул и огляделся. Медведица-дух исчезла; звезды на небе сияли остро и ярко. 

«Курво?»

Несмотря на поздний час, Куруфин отозвался тотчас же, и в ответе чувствовалось тепло.

«Я здесь».

«Хорошо». Келегорм скользнул в мысленные объятия брата. «Разожги огонь в камине и приготовь мою комнату — и, если будешь так добр, еще и ванну». 

«Выходит, ты возвращаешься домой?»

Келегорм последний раз окинул взглядом деревья за рекой — но ничто уже там не указывало на то, где прошли и куда направились три юных медведя. Именно так и должно было быть.

«Да». Он похлопал себя по бедру, подзывая Хуана. «Возвращаюсь».

**Author's Note:**

> Предпринятые Келегормом действия по заботе о медвежатах основываются во многом на документальном фильме BBC «Grizzly Bear Cubs and Me».


End file.
